


Bad father

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is caught giving a blowjob in the school toilets. Louis is a bad father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad father

**Author's Note:**

> Its underage  
> It's incest  
> and
> 
> WARNINGS FOR VERY BAD PLOT AND EVEN WORSE WRITING I’M SICK AND TIRED SORRY |
> 
> i did not beta this i apologise

Louis is rubbing his eyes and if he could, he would poke them out.

“Thank you Mrs Masson” he says and tops it with a fake smile before grabbing his son by the shoulders and whirling him around.

“Just make sure next time, mr Tomlinson he doesn’t cause anymore trouble to my school. Or more severe sanction will follow suit.”

“Y-Yeah…Yes M’am sure.”

Louis walks out of the office trying to avoid the other parents’ eyes as he quickly moves Harry through the corridors.

He starts breathing once they’re in the car, clear of anyone’s earshot.

“Harry” he starts, sighing deeply. “What happened today needs to not happen anymore okay?”

Harry wasn’t even listening. His eyes were still full of that huge thing he saw. He can never detach himself from that image.

“Harry do you hear me?”

“Yeah…dad.”

Louis slaps a hand on his thigh and sighs again. Who would’ve thought his eleven year old son would wrap enough dirty minding around himself to do such things.

“Harry…you don’t just go around and do…those things to the boys in school…to anyone even. Ever. Don’t ever do that. It’s bad.”

“No it’s not. Liam said it felt good…”

Louis squeaks in his seat and starts the engine. Oh my god, he thinks. He didn’t know this Liam guy, and he certainly didn’t know who engaged things (Louis highly doubts his son could be capable of such a request) but it had to stop, before it could turn into a habit.

“Well he was lying.”

“No he wasn’t. When all that white sticky stuff came out I knew I made him feel good. I know it cause it comes out too when I touch myself there.” Harry points out to his crotch but Louis isn’t even watching, his eyes wide and panicked on the road as he listens to Harry’s little tale.

“But did he force you?”

Harry’s just eleven for god’s sake. Where did he learn such things?

“No. I like him, he’s nice and then he asked me if I knew what a blowjob was…cause I heard him talk about it once. And then he said I could show him.”

Oh fuck, Louis thinks.

“But Harry you can’t do that! Not in the toilets!”

“But—“

“No.”

Louis keeps his hand clad on the wheel and drives with a blank expression on his face. He’s not disappointed. Okay he is a lot. But he would’ve preferred to have Harry ask him those things first…rather than directly merge to the practical stuff. Harry sulks all the way home and Louis does absolutely not stare at the way Harry’s lips stick out. Lips that had been wrapped around a stranger’s cock a few moments ago.

Louis shivers and wiggles his shoulder. He ignores the fact that he pictured Harry in his mind, gagging on some dick.

***

For the next few days, things go back to the way they were. Louis doesn’t speak to his son. Harry doesn’t speak to his father. And everything is fine really, because that’s how they used to live before. And nothing has changed.

It’s not that Louis is a bad father. He keeps asking his wife that.

“Do you think I’m a bad father?”

And Laura rolls hers eyes at Louis for the sixtieth time and laughs. She’s away doing some charity/humanitarian action in Brazil. She’s been away for two months now and the only way Harry gets to see his mother is by those skype sessions they have every two days. Harry doesn’t come downstairs to stare at his mother’s face through a computer screen. It’s been two months and he refused to speak to her. Louis can’t even force him to come down and give a little wave. Not even once.

“So I’m a bad father.”

“No you’re not! He’s just having a hard time cause I’m away and I can’t cuddle him, and you can’t cook and—“

“I’m logging off.”

“Lou, that’s not what I meant, you know you’re perfect for him. But really one day you’re gonna give him food poisoning.”

“My mac and cheese rule this whole street. What are you talking about I’m ending this.”

Louis is not exactly offended. He knows his cooking is literally dangerous for any human being. Him and Harry had been living on frozen food for weeks now. The only decent stuff Louis can make is cereal. Even that he manages to screw up sometimes.

“Oh well have a good night. What is it tonight? Frozen lasagne? Or are you going to order pizza?”

Laura laughs and throws her head back. Like she knows what her two lads had been going through while she wasn’t there.

“See you tomorrow.”

“You can take him to mcdonalds too. They don’t deliver to houses though!”

“Bye”

Laura is still laughing when Louis cuts the communication. She sends a text two minutes later that says “Bye I miss you guys. Please don’t poison my son xx”

Louis wonders sometimes how he even puts up with her.

***

Louis doesn’t order pizza, and he doesn’t put lasagne in the oven. In fact he opens Harry’s door (“dad doors happen to be made of a hard surface so you can knock on them”) and throws a coat on his bed.

At first, Harry doesn’t speak. He points out to the meal he wants on the card and doesn’t lift his eyes.

They’re at a diner at the end of town. One of Harry’s favourites that make milkshakes as long as his forearms and burgers as large as his head. It’s like he isn’t even happy to be here. Louis sighs and claps his hands.

“Hey Haz..”

“Yeah dad?”

It’s not like Harry was ignoring Louis. He actually answers when he’s spoken to. They just don’t have anything to say to each other.

“How’s school been?”

“Okay.” Harry shrugs and picks at his napkin.

“No one bothering you then?”

“No, they’re all asking for blowjobs now actually.”

“Oh my god…Harry I…”

Harry lifts his hand towards Louis “I haven’t done anymore if that’s what you’re going to say. I don’t want to get expulsed. Besides who wants to be friends with the guy who sucks penises.”

“Oh my god Harry…” Louis repeats, because what? “Are they bullying you?”

Harry shakes his head no. “They just won’t let me go with it. Even the teachers keep making snide comments. It’s okay though, I feel fine. Don’t do anything stupid , dad.”

Louis was stuck in his chair. He wanted to reach out and take Harry hard in his arms, but at the same time he wanted to slap himself. Because he hadn’t thought of all the backlash. Louis didn’t think he would become one of those fathers whose son had trouble at school. Now he was definitely a bad father.

Their orders arrived before Louis had time to reply and Harry took a huge bite in his food to keep him from having to talk. Well. He hadn’t even told Laura about Harry’s adventure in the boy’s bathroom. He thought she already had too much to deal with and this was kind of the cherry on top.

Harry didn’t keep his eyes of Louis as he ate, as if he was waiting for an answer that could actually make everything get back to normal.

“Harry!” A young lad with long wavy hair and brown eyes comes inside the restaurant and makes a beeline for them. Harry beams.

“Liam!” and Louis’ vision goes red. So that’s the dude who forced his bits down his son’s throat and occasionally ruined his social life.

“Hi, Mr Tomlinson” the Liam says. And he smiles so sweet, Louis finds himself melting.

“Hello!” Louis was about to say, but Liam and Harry get lost into this big conversation that Louis feels like he’s violently intruding so he turns his head to the left and accidently puts his elbow in his plate.

“Crap” he mutters. It was a brand new jacket, he couldn’t afford to mess it up already. He stands and rushes off to the toilet. When he steps back out, after using most of the toilet roll, the first thing he sees is that Liam is still there. Only he’s there and Harry’s there too and they’re sucking face. Louis walks right back into the toilet.

So yeah now his son’s gay. He should’ve probably figured that out a week ago when the head teacher called him to claim his son was giving head to an 8th grader.

At least when Louis comes out again, Liam’s gone. But Harry’s got that stupid grin on his face and no he’s not allowed.

“You’re good?” Louis asks. Is Harry going to tell him the truth?

“Yeah. Finish your chips dad, then we can leave.”

They leave all right. And Louis doesn’t let Harry sit at the front this time. He doesn’t complain or anything. Just glares and kicks at his dad seat until Louis loses it. He presses his foot on the pedal, brutally stopping the car. He breathes hard against the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry dad” Harry says softly. “I didn’t mean to make you mad”

Louis huffs. Sorry alright. He doesn’t know why or how it happened. But there’s a huge bulge inside his pants. He presses the heel of his palm on his crotch and whines when he realises it only makes things worse.

“Dad?”

They’re in the middle of a road. Dark and pretty deserted, save for the few cars that would pass them up. Louis groans internally praying for his erection to go down. But nope, nothing works. Not even thinking about Mr Masson’s huge hairy mole on the side of her cheek. His mind drifts away then, and he catches Harry’s eyes in the rear-view mirror. Curse him and his bright green eyes.

Louis gets out of his car and clears his mind. He decides to not give any shits for the rest of his life. He’ll probably ruin Harry’s, but he’s so out of himself right now. He opens the back door and waves at Harry.

“Scoot” he whispers, and climbs in when Harry detaches himself from the seatbelt (and rolls his eyes) to move over. He sighs and takes time to think. It must have woken something inside him because he starts freaking out and immediately backs away. He was ready to jump on his son…and ask him for a blowjob. Like seriously, this whole story is driving him mad.

So he drives them back home and runs to his bedroom before he even has time to lock the car.

“Daad?” Harry asks from downstairs. He doesn’t understand what had happened in the car, nor that look Louis gave him. Like he was half mad and half frustrated. He kept holding his hands between his legs like he wanted to pee and was making little weeping noises. Exactly like Liam when he was in that toilet stall with Harry’s head buried between his legs and oh….

Oh. Harry smirks. He may be young but he’s not dumb.

He quickly walks upstairs and stops at his father’s door. He doesn’t knock. Louis is there, on his bed, shoved right underneath the covers with his eyes shut tight like he was suffering from stomach pains.

“Dad” he asks softly, climbing on the bed. He makes sure to not accidently nudge his knee in Louis’ lower regions.

“Go away Harry.” He’s really desperate for a hand but he can’t. At least not right now.

But Harry is stubborn, he grabs the corner of the duvet and tugs. Louis shrieks and crowds his legs to bend them over his stomach. He wraps his arms around himself and rolls to his front.

“Harry, move!”

“Dad no!” He only crawls closer “Are you feeling well? I want to help you…”

“What the hell Harry” Louis says, face pressed up in his pillow. His skin prickles and rises goosebumps and any physical contact has him wincing and craving attention to his erect problem.

“Does it hurt dad?” Harry pushes Louis by the shoulder to lay him flat on his back. Louis squirms out of his touch and spreads his limbs out. Lying on his belly did no justice to his bulge, judging by the very evident bump between his legs. Both boys drop their gazes to stare at Louis’ crotch.

“Dad i…”

“No” Louis closes his hands over his bulge, but it’s not like he could erase it from Harry’s memory.

“Dad I can help if you like…”

“What the hell are you on about?” Louis summons every god he knows to will Harry and his erection away from here, but he also secretly hopes Harry will stay. Just in case…you know. What he wasn’t ready for is to feel Harry’s warm hands place his own arms by his side.

“Let me take care of it. You could’ve asked…I don’t mind.”

Louis’ hands crowd again in between his legs once he feels Harry’s fingers fumble with the zipper of his jeans. “No” he whispers, trashing his legs “No , no no…” He desperately tries to zip himself back up but harry’s hands beat him up to it. Louis stops and Harry also stops. One hand on his father’s cock, deep inside his briefs. He stops breathing and just keeps his hand there. He slowly curls it around the heated length and raises his eyes to gaze at Louis’ blue ones. Louis is looking down at him, his eyes wide like he might bolt out of the bed any second but his jaw drops when he feels Harry tighten his grip around him before stroking his hand up and down. He feels the tension build up in his gut and definitely doesn’t moan when Harry’s thumb gets caught in the foreskin.

“Okay dad?” Harry jerks his head, asking for permission. As if he didn’t step over a gigantic line already. Louis nods even then, trying to ignore the heat shifting on his flesh. It wouldn’t be the first time Harry’d see his dad naked. But up and erect like a flagpole wold be a grand premiere. Harry takes Louis’ cock out carefully and holds it at the base.

He glances briefly to Louis’ direction before ducking in. Louis shuts his eyes, thinking of happy valleys, flowers and bunnies because he didn’t teach his son to do those things. It’s not the kind of education he wanted to give him and Harry is not a few inches away from his cock with his mouth opened and watering like he’s about to have his way with a lollipop. Louis gasps when he feels the first lick, and then Harry is gliding his mouth down and up like he knows how to do things and it just makes Louis angry that he’s just there and enjoying it without even feeling any remorse. What makes him angrier is the fact that Harry flattens his tongue the right way, and suckles on the head anytime he reaches up, and worse of all, wraps a hand over anything he can’t put inside his mouth.

Harry pops up, with an obscene red colour on his lip, flushed cheeks and drool on his chin and he looks so fucking happy that it almost has Louis losing it.

“You taste really good dad.” He says like he’s proud, to have control over something Louis can’t, and leans in again. That’s about when Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s hair and forces his head down. Harry takes it. He even moans for it. Louis feels the wet heat around him, shifting back and forth, if he concentrates enough he can even feel the ridges on Harry’s tongue, flat against the side of his cock.

“Ugh, I’m gonna come” he warns just as Harry tongues at the slit, his mouth so puffed up it looks like he’d taken a blow to the face. Which he kind of literately did. He lets go with another loud pop and smiles.

“Come on dad, let it go, you make pretty noises though. Better than Liam” and that’s what finishes Louis. Harry shrieks a bit at the unexpected streak of white hitting his cheek, but he quickly composes himself and closes his mouth around the tip to drink the rest of Louis in.

“Fuck” he says, once he’s completely cooled down. He reaches to wipe at Harry’s cheek who does nothing else but smile coyly before tucking his cock back in.

“Okay, Harry….”

“Don’t tell me dad. I did it on my own, I know we shouldn’t but I liked it. And you did too okay?”

“Err” Louis pats Harry’s head “Okay… but what has happened needs to not happen again. ”

Harry nods. It shouldn’t but somewhere in between the daily skype session and Harry coming downstairs to wave hi at his mum, his lips still sporting a violent red, it does.


End file.
